Charmeds New Beginning
by Dilandaus-Bunny
Summary: a Main character has to die to introduce a new profocy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own Lizzie mcguire so on and so on.  
  
Chapter3-boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
A/N-please read and review  
  
" I'm going to have to think about it"Gordo said   
  
"OK"said Lizzie "Bye"  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
  
At lunch everything was acward  
  
"I can't belive that they actually serve good food in high school!" said Miranda  
  
There was a silence and a long stare between Lizzie and Gordo then finally Lizzie said  
  
"Uhh..Yeah good food here!"  
  
"Right well I need to go to my locker to get something,anything" said Gordo  
  
"What is up with you two? Come on Lizzie you can tell me I'm your best friend!" Miranda said  
  
"Can I tell you later?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Sure whatever" said Miranda "Let's go to class!"  
  
"Okay but I need to stop by my locker to get my trapper!" said Lizzie  
  
When Lizzie got to her loker there was a note! it said  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Will you go out with me on Saturday night if so meet me at the Digital Bean at 8:00 on Saturday  
  
Night  
  
Signed,  
  
Secret admierer  
  
"Wow you have a secret admierer!" said Miranda "I hope it's not Larry again!"  
  
"Heh Larry was not as bad as you might think!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"I think I might know!"  
  
"I bet,no I hope it was Gordo!" said Lizzie's animated self...  
  
to find out if Gordo sent the letter read my 4th chapter please....... 


	2. A Funeral For Page

Dicaliamer: I do not have anything to do with Charmed Ecept for watching it  
  
Chapter 2 A Funeral For Page  
  
"I can't be doing this again Phebe expecially not now that i have Wyatt this is not happening" Piper cried  
  
"I know baby but we have to give her a funeral because that is just right." Phebe   
  
"Piper i know that this is hard but Page would have wanted a proper funeral." Leo said as he picked up baby Wyatt  
  
and handed him to Piper  
  
"this is so not fair i can't do this again"piper headed to the car so that she could go to the funeral  
  
The funeral went slowly and painfully for piper and phebe. The tears that fell down their cheeks were not only   
  
pain but tears of revenge.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld........  
  
"What...What do you mean that there is another charmed one how did these people do it" The source cried   
  
"Cole who is the newest charmed one? What is their name and why in the heck did i not know"  
  
"One it is a her two her name is Patty three no one knew she was a charmed one not even the man who made the   
  
charmed ones he just thought that she was his daughter" Cole said as he gracefully walked out from the   
  
shadows of the dark cave of an underworld  
  
"I still don't see how this could have happened how did it happen"  
  
"Well he and his new wife had a baby"  
  
"Go and get her before she becomes a charmed one."  
  
Cole walked out of the lair and into a sactuary A near by deamon stood in his way  
  
"What does he want you to do this time Cole?"  
  
"He wants me to kill a thirteen year old. 


	3. Penny

Disclaimer: In the Last chapter things started to get wierd and i do addmitt that it was very tired when i typed it  
  
and i made a rather large mistake the girls name was not patty it was penny sorry  
  
A/N Weird huhh but i think this will be better  
  
Chapter 3 Penny  
  
"Penny time for school you are going to be late" Victor said from the stairs  
  
Penny was a normal 13thriteen year old who went to school in Independence Kansas. She has a 4.0 gpa   
  
Doesn't have many friends though. She is in the 8th grade.   
  
"Dad i'm walking to school today" penny said from the stairs   
  
As penny headed out the door of here home she heard a bang come from the up stairs and a sceam came from her mouth   
  
]as she saw Victor dead on the floor and a disfigure demon standing over him. She ran as fast as she could to   
  
the police stationand told them what she had seen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the Hollywell Manor  
  
The phone rang as Phebe was doingt her make up piper picked up the phone. "Hello Piper Hollywell, this is Social  
  
Servises a Victor Hollywell died yesterday and his daughter your sister is here we need you to come pick her up   
  
immediatly.Pipoer dropped the phone  
  
" Phebe, Come on we are going to social sevices" Piper said with large ammounts of anger in her voice.  
  
"What why." Phebe asked in the car as she smeared lipstick on her face.  
  
"Apparently our sister is there"   
  
"Huhh"  
  
"Victor had a daughter that no one knew about and a deamon killed him to get ot her. We have a new charmed   
  
one." 


	4. My 13 year old sister

Disclaimer i do not.. well you know the story  
  
Chapter 4 My new 13 year old sister  
  
the two sisters walked into the Ss office and there sat a thirteen year old girl"Hi"   
  
"Grams, Mom, Dad we have some one for you to meet." piper shouted as three yellow lights appeared in their   
  
attic  
  
"Why hello darlings" Grams said  
  
"Don't darling me who is Penny Hallywell? Dad"   
  
"She is your sister" Victor said as all of the eyes turned on his  
  
"Dad" penny said with her eyes as wide as gold  
  
"I thought you were dead"  
  
"I am"   
  
"How did his happen" Piper asked  
  
"Well i didn't think she would be charmed i married a mortal."  
  
"She has my blood" Patty said as she turned toward Victor  
  
"On the day before i died We were in the kitchin and You had had a cut from the lawn mower and i slit my hand  
  
cutting lemons you put my hand with yours and our blood mixed giving penny my blood making her a charmed one.  
  
"so that makes her your sister and just in time there is a new evil Bathizare is not the sourse be the one of Contripe meaning the one who killed the soures before him. he is the most powerful demon ever to walk the earth and you have to stop him or he will destroy all of you." Grams said  
  
"So get to the book all of you"  
  
the three girls read he incantation and penny was charmed leo walked into the room there by scaring penny and she set him on fire  
  
"wow' 


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: yada yada yada  
  
A/N thankx for the cool reviews they help alot  
  
Chapter 5 the new evil  
  
"dad how could you guys do this again"  
  
"baby we didn't know"  
  
"Mom what else can she do"   
  
"She can transport from one place to another."  
  
"you guys are all crazy what have you done to me?" penny screamed  
  
"oh sweetie this is how you were born one of us" Phebe said  
  
"yeah your our sister" Piper saod as she uttered those words she felt a drift fly into the room  
  
boom the door down stairs busted open  
  
"Piper Phebe take Penny with you she can help other wise it won't work" Grams yelled  
  
"Fine lets go you guys"  
  
"Penny push your hands out as hard as you can at the demon" Phebe suggested  
  
As the three ran down stairs Penny stopped in middtracks  
  
"That is the thing that killed my father" Penny yelled and like that she pushed out her hands as hard as   
  
she could And it burst into flames  
  
"Great job hunny" Phebe said  
  
  
  
Piper stood there astound As the three ran upstairs in amazment piper was still in shock  
  
"How can she do that it took us a year to use our powers"  
  
"She is Double Charmed His wife really was a witch so that makes her double"  
  
"Well what was that thing it was just like ice"  
  
"It was a iceci demon look that up"  
  
"it says that wear the puddle lays it were a birth begins" Phebe said  
  
"What on earth" Piper asked  
  
Penny looked as afraid as ever  
  
"it means that we have company"  
  
"What is the spell" Piper asked  
  
" Ice as cold as Wind can freeze take this demon with a warm breeze as the wind blows higher burn this demon in blazes of fire."  
  
"Okay lets go" the three ran down stairs once more the demon washeading up stairs and then penny threw a light fire ball and they started to chant and then with three chants the demon burst into a flame and died  
  
"I'm saying exhusbands new hit man." 


	6. chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Charmed mearly write ff for it becaues it is freaken awsome  
  
Chapter 6 School of the Witches  
  
"So when do i get my wand Phebe" Penny asked  
  
"Hunny this ain't no Hogwarts we don't have wands mainly what you will be learning is self defence and potions" Phebe said as piper walked up the stairs with baby Wyatt and a box of herbs and bottles  
  
"We need to start with the simple herbs clovers and Papita, Phebe i have it from here why don't you go downstairs and warm up please take Wyatt with you." Piper said taking out clovers and papita and a bottle of vinigar amd a bowl of rice.  
  
"okay Papita is a mineral used for stunning and clovers are for curing rice is a balence and vinigar is an enhanser. So if we are going to stun the iceci demon we will need what?"  
  
"Umm we should need papita and vinigar with iadonized salt to deflect the power."  
  
"yeah that is right how did you know that well victor was my dad and mymom was always in the kitchin cooking lots of stuff that had vinigar salt and papita and i waned to lick the spoon and she would never let me."  
  
"Okay well that is what i wanted to do to day so you can go down with Phebe for kick boxing okay."   
  
"Cool"  
  
After the lessons she was pooped so she went to bed early that night   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My lord the hit man failed" A demon said to cole  
  
"i knew that those pesky adults would do this again"  
  
"Actually it was the child i belive her name was penny. She took him out on her first night and on her first try.  
  
"Really it seems i under estimated her"   
  
"Should we send more demons"  
  
"No tat the moment if she is a real halliwell she will have to greave"  
  
"But my lord"  
  
"No Buts about it"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay today since you have the ability to transport we are gong to work on that okay"  
  
"okay"  
  
"transport to the kitchin and back on the count of three 1 2 3 Go"  
  
penny transported to the kitchin grabed an apple and quickly transported back  
  
"Great job now transport to the attic find the real name of COle and transport back"  
  
Penny did as she was told and when she transported back she quickly yelled "Bathazare" 


End file.
